The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to such a golf bag which has means to support the bag body stably on the ground in a tilted position.
A golf bag generally has a plurality of storage chambers for holding different types, lengths or numbers of golf clubs. There is known a golf bag that can be supported on the ground in a tilted position. This structure of golf bag comprises a bag body defining a plurality of storage chambers for holding different golf clubs, the bag body having a top cuff and a bottom cuff at top and bottom sides thereof, and a foldaway stand pivoted to the top cuff of the bag body, the foldaway stand having two pivoted legs for supporting the bag body on the ground in a tilted position, a bottom plate, the bottom plate having a fixed end pivoted to said bottom cuff of said bag body at a bottom side and a free end, and a substantially V-shaped spring wire rod coupled between the free end of the bottom plate and top ends of the legs. The spring wire rod forces the pivoted legs and the bottom plate outwards when the bag body is placed on the ground and tilted. In order not to hinder the movement of the user, the size of the bottom plate is limited. Because the bottom plate has a limited size, it cannot firmly support the bag body on the ground in a tilted position. Further, because the storage chambers in the bag body have an equal depth, when short golf clubs are stored in one storage chamber, they are completely received inside the bag body, and the user cannot quickly identify the golf clubs from one another.